That Darn Dallas!
by Chubbyhippos
Summary: "You know," Austin said softly. "It takes 37 muscles in your face to frown, but only 22 to smile." An Auslly one-shot


**Heyyo! Another One-shot, just for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally!**

Austin walked up to the doors of Sonic Boom and stopped to pull his jacket back onto his shoulders. He straightened his shirt out and fixed his hair, quickly. Just because Ally was dating Dallas didn't mean he couldn't impress her, right? Yeah. Right away, when he walked through the glass doors of the music store, he noticed she wasn't there. Instead, Dez stood behind the counter looking as clueless as ever. Costumers were trying to get his attention, but the redhead just kept staring off into space. Austin mentally face-palmed and scurried over to Dez.  
"Hellooo?" He waved a hand in front of the boy's face. He instantly perked up.  
"Oh hey Austin!" He said cheerfully as if nothing happened. Austin gave him a questioning look.  
"Do you know where Ally is? Shouldn't she be working?" Dez shrugged.  
"Check the practice room. Trish just asked me to cover the register." He said and pulled Carl out of his backpack. Austin half nodded and headed upstairs. As he approached it, Austin realized the practice room door was completely shut, which it rarely ever is. His mind raced as he turned the doorknob and opened the wooden door. The blonde felt his heart break when he stepped inside the room and saw Trish comforting a crying Ally. She looked awful.. Austin approached the coach on which the girls were sitting. He made sure to be quiet, but Trish saw him and gave a sad smile and gestured for him to take over in comforting the songwriter. She scooted over and Austin sat on the couch in between the girls. Ally finally looked up and started bawling when she saw Austin. He didn't know what was upsetting her, but he just engulfed the brunette in a warm hug. Thy stayed in the hug for what seemed like ten minutes, until Ally's crying came to slight sniffling. Trish decided to go down to the store and help Dez out. Austin then pulled Ally onto his lap and stroked her hair. After a while, Ally seemed like she was stable enough to talk.  
"So tell me, what's got my little Ally down?" Austin asked sweetly. Ally cringed.  
"I- uh," she said. "Dallas w-was kissing Ca-Cassidy a-and I saw him and he called me u-ugly and told me Cassidy was a m-much better kisser than me a-and dumped me for her." She stuttered, on the verge of tears. She finally broke down after she finished talking. She was crying, but Austin felt his blood boil. He trusted Dallas to take care of Ally! Why would he do that?! It was his job to watch out for Ally and he let her date some cheater! Austin continued to pet her head and she buried her head into his chest.  
"Hey, hey, hey. Shhhhh. It will be ok." He whispered into her ear. She stifled her crying and looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks. He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes.  
"You know," Austin said softly. "It takes 37 muscles in your face to frown, but only 22 to smile." He smiled while he was speaking.  
"So let's turn that frown upside down!" Austin cheered while bopping Ally's nose. She let a smile break through her face. Austin grinned wider when he saw her smile. Then, he started to tickle her. She flailed about screaming "stop!", repeatedly. When he stopped she gasped for breath. They looked at each other and broke into hysterics. Still on the couch, they scooted closer to one another and Ally laid her head on his shoulder.  
"Thanks for cheering me up, Austin. You always know how to make me happy." Ally said while lifting her head up to look at him. Austin chuckled.  
"Anytime, anytime" he sighed.  
"Dallas didn't deserve you." He confessed. She sighed as well. But then she started giggling and said "I think he was drunk." Austin let out a breathy laugh and realized how close they were. He took a chance and leaned in. She was taken aback, but leaned in also. He pressed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. She let her arms wrap around his neck as he pulled her in closer. They finally pulled back. Both smiled and Ally said," I'm sort of glad Dallas broke up with me." Austin smiled and nodded.  
"Me too. Now I can do this," he said before kissing her again, this time longer. They decided to go downstairs so Ally could finish her shift. They walked down the stairs, hand in hand, Ally smiling brightly. Trish looked up from her fashion magazine, grinned, and mouthed a "good job" to Austin. He smiled back and pulled Ally in for another kiss. Just for good measure, of course.

**Hope it was all you wished for! I hope you all have a great day!**


End file.
